Death is Her Gift
by SashaSmoke
Summary: It was the only thing she could do. Her curse. Who knew it could save the world?
1. Percy- ch I

I know I'm working on Found You - but I had this drifting around in my head for so long, I just wanted to get it out there. But don't worry, I'll finish both of them, I promise. Please review!

I don't own Percy Jackson: the rights are to Rick Riordan- this is just for fun, no moneys for me.

* * *

They were surrounded. It had been less than a week than the battle at the mouth of Tartarus. There had been monsters around every corner and the eight demigods were run ragged. Everyone was filthy, exhausted, and on their last nerve. Currently, a nasty hydra was on their tale, spitting poison and fire in their direction.

Percy was trying his best to keep his friends alive by distracting the thing, shouting "Hey ugly! Over here you butt-head!" He yelled, waving his arms like a maniac while Jason shot lightning from above, Leo threw fire, and Frank raked his lion claws across its back. Piper shot ham from the Cornucopia, missing 89% of the time.

"Fall back! I repeat, fall back!" He shouted, seeing nothing but death in the future if they continued on like this. Annabeth sent him a surprised look, but dragged Hazel and Piper in the direction of Argo II, Nico on their heels.

They were at a good pace until out of nowhere, a girl came running at the hydra, weaving and dodging the poison with the boneless grace of a demigod. She disappeared behind one of its twisting heads, and the monster let out a tortured screech, falling dead on the ground. As it fell, one of it's claws swiped at her, sending her into the dust. Her head made a loud crack against a rock as she fell. She didn't move after that.

"Come on, Percy. Let's go!" Annabeth shouted, yanking on his sleeve. But he couldn't just leave her there, she had just saved them.

"Blackjack!" He yelled into the sky.

"Yeah, boss?" The midnight pegasus whinnied.

"Could you grab her and bring her with us?" He asked, voice pleading.

"Sure thing boss." Without a second glance, Percy sprinted towards his friends, putting as much distance between the monster-infested woods and himself as possible.

As he was running, he couldn't help but look up to where Blackjack soared above, the girl's collar clamped firmly in his teeth. He couldn't see her face, but she still remained unmoving.

When they finally reached Argo II, the pegasus was waiting, the girl at his feet. Percy was blown away at how beautiful she was.

Thick, long, dark hair fell in gentle, but also wild strands around a porcelain heart-shaped face; alabaster skin a stark contrast to her dark hair. She had arching eyebrows and pale peach lips that looked smooth and soft. She looked to be about 19 years old, but her hands were dainty, her nails painted a steel gray; she looked like a china doll, face smooth and flawless. Her chest rose and fell gently as she slept. He was enchanted immediately.

Several things happened at once. Blackjack snorted, taking a step back from the sleeping beauty. That was their only warning until she spang to her feet in a low defensive crouch, a black sword he hadn't noticed before drawn and pointing in their direction.

She wore a pair of dark navy form-fitting jeans that disappeared into knee-high black boots laced all the way to the top. A purple tanktop peeked out from a gray, black, and white plaid flannel shirt underneath a tight black leather jacket. But what struck Percy the most were her eyes.

The most stunning and surprising shade of violet, swirled with starry specks of silver and gray. He'd never seen such eyes… They glowed with a determination and ferocity he could identify with… but they were jaded. She had seen too much - done too much, and it reflected off those dazzling eyes. Not only that, but they dared anyone to comment on how she looked or what she did. Just to make a point, she jutted her chin out at them, no hint of fear shining in those violet orbs.

"Who are you?" She demanded, sword at his throat. The cold metal burned his skin, black as a nightmare and truly frightening; he recognized the metal instantly: Stygian iron. Fear crawled it's way up his throat as his worst nightmares reeled past his eyelids on a projector screen. Just when he thought he'd lose it, she pulled the sword back, giving him a second to calm himself.

Before he could answer, her gaze slid down his form, earning her a smirk from Percy, then flicked to the others gathered around, their weapons drawn, faces' tense. Her pale lips quirked into a smile before the sword vanished. Instead, she put her hands on her hips, cocking them to the side. It was incredibly sexy. Percy's mouth was suddenly dry.

"It's Perseus Jackson and the golden bunch. Didn't expect to ever bump into you lot." her gaze returned to Percy. "Thought you'd be taller." She gave him a sultry smirk before Jason approached, eyes steely.

"How do you know us?" He demanded, sword still at the ready.

She didn't look frightened in the least. "Easy does it, Sparky. I'm no threat. You're all the underworld talks about now-a-days. I'd have to be deaf not to hear stories..." Her voice trailed off as she studied them calculatingly.

"Now, don't tell me." She turned to Piper, her finger tapping her chin. "Piper McLean: daddy's little girl. Daughter of Aphrodite with a very convincing voice. Although stunning, is completely useless in battle. Tell me, pretty-girl, have you mentioned to Sparkles here what the rite of passage is for Aphrodite children?" Without waiting for an answer, she moved on.

"Beauty Queen is currently dating Jason Grace, the Percy-wanna-be. Not good enough for anyone, are you? Even piper knows that Percy could easily best you in battle. Hell, we've already seen how it would end. No offence or anything, but Thalia carries the Zeus' kid look way better than you." Jason fumed, lightning flickered off his body, crackling dangerously. But she moved past him without a care in the world

"And let's not forget Leo Valdez, the flaming son of Hephaestus, or Ugly Butt as I call him. The awkward seventh wheel. You cracked that damn cookie open and now misfortune follows you wherever you go. Was it worth it? Your granddaddy had a major hard-on for my cousin, Miss Hazel Levesque, the walking corpse with cursed gems following her around. How does it feel to be back among the living? To know that if anyone here tried to pick up your lovely jewels, they'd die a horrible, painful death?"

Again, she didn't wait for an answer. "Frank Zhang, the chinese canadian clutz. Your life hangs in the balance, sustained by one tiny stick. How much is left, by the way, an inch? You don't trust yourself enough to carry it, so you gave it to the one person you knew you could count on," she whispered as she lithely made her way to Hazel, her eyes remaining on frank the entire time. "but what if something happened to her? you'd lose everything in one, fell, swoop." At her last words, black fire danced between her fingertips, dangerously close to hazels heart, where Frank's life stick lived. Frank rushed forward, but she had already moved on, bored with him.

"Nico de Angelo, another cousin of mine. The baby of the bunch. Don't fit in anywhere do you? You're not from this time, but everyone's moved on so your stuck in a world you don't understand. You're detached and alone, the only thing you had was your sister, but she's dead and you have a secret." Nico's eyes widened. She moved in for the kill, her voice a soft whisper that carried in the soft breeze. "A secret so deep and dark, it's slowly eating you alive. You hate yourself for it, but you can't help yourself. What would they say if they knew?" Nico was shaking all over, his eyes downcast. Without a backwards glance, she turned again. Percy's hands clenched- why was she doing this to them? She didn't notice the look he gave her: understanding. But Percy did; his eyes narrowed slightly. What did that mean?

"Annabeth Chase: the brain of this little rag-tag team. How does it feel to have no real talent at all? Jason can fly, Nico can summon skeletons, Leo can set himself on fire, Percy can breathe underwater and command it, Piper can control anyone with her voice, Hazel can make and destroy passageways underground, Frank can turn into any animal he wants, and you... can draw maps and build columns." She whispered condescendingly. "I'm sure you're very helpful in a pinch." Annabeth flinched away, stung.

Finally, she turned to Percy. "Percy Jackson, the golden boy. I've heard so very much about you. Saved the world when you were only twelve, defeated Kronos at age 16, and now you're on our way to end Gaia. But tell me, how does it feel to be lesser than the villain of your main story?" Confused, he looked away. "All your life you've only been interested in one person and one person only. You've gone to hell and back to save her. Damn, you held up the SKY for her, but still you're not the best. You lost to a dead child of Hermes who betrayed and killed thousands of demigods. You really should give up, because even if you do get together, even though it seems perfect, you'll always be number two in her eyes." Anger flared through him, he looked up, ready to strike her down until he saw her eyes.

When he had been teased when he was younger, his attacker's eyes had always glowed with glee at his torment, but not her. Her eyes were empty, as empty as they were in the beginning of her little speech of humiliation and cruelty. She didn't seem to care about them, or anything. "So ya, I've learned a few tidbits about you guys." She whispered, her dead eyes still locked on his.

Jason marched over, murder in his eyes and reached out to grab her. in a neat roll, she ended up behind him, returning to her defensive crouch. "Rule number one: don't you ever, EVER touch me."

Annabeth snorted, trying to regain her dignity."Germaphobe, much?" she muttered.

The girls head snapped in her direction, violet eyes fierce. "It's for your own good, so keep your big mouth shut, Brains." After a beat, she relaxed again, regarding them with her dead eyes. "I probably should go. I've never been good at playing well with others. But sometimes what everyone needs is a nice dose of cold, cruel... honesty." And with that, she melted into shadow and was gone.

"Well... she's a bitch." Annabeth grumbled. Everyone mumbled their ascent; a dark mood settled over the crew that even Leo couldn't brighten up. Frank was rubbing Hazel's back- she was still in shock after almost being burned alive, his face tense. Nico gave her a worried glance, but walked off towards the bow once she waved him off.

Following his instinct, Percy shadowed him. "What do you want from me, Percy?" Nico asked quietly, tiredly.

Percy scuffed his shoes against the ground. "When- when that girl talked to you" Nico tensed "you didn't seem as upset as the rest of us. You… you actually looked like you understood her."

When Nico turned to face him, something shown in his eyes. Relief? But it was gone before Percy could identify it. "Basic defensive tactic: hurt everyone around you so no one can get close. She didn't enjoy it, she was just keeping us at a distance." Percy wondered how Nico knew this 'tactic.'

"But why? Why would she say those things- how did she know those things?" He ran his fingers through his unruly black hair, worry eating at his insides. 'You really should give up, because even if you do get together, even though it seems perfect, you'll always be number two...'

Nico shrugged. "Maybe she knows something about the quest that we don't, something that she would want to keep close to her chest. It's anyone's guess why. But it's obvious that she means us no harm. You can see it in her eyes." He looked away.

"Another Hades kid, huh? You have more siblings than any Big Three kid. Lucky you." Percy winced internally at his awful attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah" Nico whispered. "Lucky me."

* * *

Alright, chapter one complete. What do you guys think of my OC? I love her to bits- well, except when she's being a bitch. I need some advice though: Percy/OC pairing, or no?


	2. Madison- ch II

So here's the next chapter- sorry it's taken so long.

Many readers have asked if this would be a Percy/OC fanfic. That was my original plan, but then some *cough*We're All Okay*cough* voiced their displeasure. But don't worry, I'm not upset about the feedback. In fact I respect We're All Okay for being able to voice what they want :D I wanted to ask the general public their opinion. Should it be Percy/OC? Or should they just be acquaintances/friends? Let me know!

* * *

She couldn't help but smirk at the look on their faces. They thought they were so perfect: the chosen ones of Hera destined to save the world; it was about time someone put them in their place. If only they knew what was waiting for them at the gates…

Madison shook her head, chasing away her dark thoughts. She was dark enough already. The prophecy danced around in her mind, refusing to be removed.

'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire; olympus must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.'

Not exactly a love poem she thought wryly. Wandering the streets of LA, she attempted to clear her thoughts, again. Why did life have to be so screwed up? She knew that she should help the Golden Bunch, but her first impression was already ruined. But the world was on the brink of ending…

Fire danced in her palm, lighting up her troubled face; she couldn't control it when she got upset. Swearing, she took several deep breaths, hands massaging her temples.

Suddenly, she felt a violent tug in her gut, almost sending her to her knees. "Damn it, Dad. Why couldn't you just speak to me?" She grumbled as she shadow-traveled down to her father's palace in the Underworld.

After a stiff bow, she studied Hades, the lord of the dead. His oily, black hair was slicked back, his grey skin tight on his face. She winced internally. She counted her lucky stars she looked more like her mother than her greasebag father.

"You 'called'?" She snarked, leaning against a shriveled, dead tree, arms crossed. He ignored her sarcastic voice, steepling his fingers and regarding her with mild interest.

"I'm impressed at how you talked those proud demigods to size, but you must travel with them to defeat Gaia." Her mouth dropped open in out-rage. "I know I've told you in the past to stay away, your power was too strong and frightening to be introduced to them. But that doesn't matter anymore. It is imperative that they do not fail."

"Yeah, yeah all the gods will fall: the end of the world. But how am I supposed to help? I mean, it isn't like I could become buddy-buddy with them. One: they hate me. Two: They'd never trust me, especially if I tell them what I can do. And three: I don't even know how stop stop Gaia!" Her father watched, looking slightly bored, throughout this whole speech. Madison stood there, waiting for guidance, pissed that her dad looked unconcerned.

"I cannot tell you what to do," she sighed "but you must go back to them. And before you ask, just tell them of your powers. It will make things easier in the long run."  
And with that, she found herself, once again, standing on the Argo II, surrounded by stormy, dangerous faces. "Thanks Dad" She muttered under her breath. She resisted the urge to slip into her defensive crouch; her hands itched to draw her Stygian dagger at her side. She tried her best to look harmless, hands up in the universal sign of peace.

"What are you doing here?" Brains snapped. The rest of them glowered, their weapons drawn. Percy remained silent, his stance relaxed, watching her with unreadable sea-green eyes.

"Yeah… about that…" She trailed off, wracking her brain to say something. The last thing she'd done, not 30 minutes ago, was insult them in a deep level and bring into light their deepest, darkest fears. And now she was back to help them save the world. Right, that would go down well. "I'm here to help you." She sighed. 3… 2… 1…

Madison managed not to flinch at the cynical bark of laughter ringing out from Brains' peach lips. "Really? What I heard not to long ago didn't hint to that. Besides, why would we need your help? What could you possibly do that we can't?" She said this with all the confidence of the world. Maddison wanted nothing more than to smack that smug, all-knowing look from her face; her hand twitched with the need.

Pulling up her earlier snark, Madison put her hands on her hips. "Do you know how to kill Gaia?" She asked simply. Silence was all she got. "That's what I thought." She said snottily. Sometimes, you had to be a bitch to get your point across. "You see, I can help you there. I know how to kill her. I'm somewhat of an… expert on death." Annabeth snorted again.

"Oh really? And how could you kill an ancient titan? "

Here goes nothing. She squared her shoulders and looked them right in the eyes.

"Everything I touch dies."

* * *

My horrible attempt at a cliffhanger. Some of you saw this coming (you're so smart!) But anyways, don't forget to let me know about the whole Percy/OC thing. Thanks!


	3. Percy- ch III

wow, I'm sorry this took so long. I've only gotten one response on the whole, Percy/OC thing, so I'm keeping it semi-neutral for now. You peeeps need to speak your minds about this. But anyway, sorry this is kinda short, but ch 4 should be coming right around the corner. enjoy.

* * *

Silence washed over the demigods. Percy's gaze slid to Nico, who'd looked up suddenly, regarding his cousin in a new light; sympathy shown in his eyes. His own gaze returned to the half-blood standing tall in their midst, daring them to question her.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth demanded, still unbelieving.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Wow, for a child of Athena, you sure all slow. How more clear do I have to be? Everything. I. Touch. Dies." She spoke slowly, as if she was talking to a small child. Annabeth bristled in annoyance.

"So that's why you avoided Jason." Piper whispered quietly. You were saving his life." She took her boyfriend's hand, startled he'd been so close to death.

She nodded her head absently. "Yep. If he'd just barely brushed against my skin, he'd of been dead as a door nail." She ignored Piper's flinch. "So anyways, being able to kill anything with one simple touch is a handy skill. If you were wondering, Brains, immortals aren't immune to my abilities." Athena's daughter scowled at the nickname.

"Then how are you still alive?" Came a soft question. He turned to look at Hazel. She too was looking at her cousin in a new way. "I mean, if you can kill gods by simply touching them, how come they haven't tried to kill you?"

She snorted. "Oh believe me, they have. But I've always lived on the move, plus it helps when the gods can't storm Dad's territory without starting World War III." She shrugged carelessly. "They're not gonna harm me now; they need me if they wanna survive." She shot the sky a smug look. "Ya hear that, Uncle? You could just get off your high and mighty throne and admit you need the help of a lowly demigod." Lightning flashed across the sky. She rolled her eyes, muttering, "Big, proud baby."

Percy looked at her in surprise. How could she carelessly taunt and mock the lord of the sky? How was she not a pile of ashes now? Damn, she had guts. "Are you asking to join us?" He asked, getting a surprised and annoyed look from Annabeth.

She shrugged. "If it makes others uncomfortable, I could sleep down below on the land, and Shadow Travel back on board during the daytime." She gestured downwards as she spoke. "But yeah, I was wondering if I could tag along until the final battle."

"How can you Shadow Travel so much?" Nico asked, surprised. Percy flashed back to the time Nico almost died moving them to visit Mrs. Castellan. A careless shrug was her only excuse.

"I've learned to adapt. Fainting, nosebleeds, and headaches are nothing compared to a god's wrath."

Annabeth scowled at the half-blood. "How do we know you're not just gonna kill us in our sleep. How do we know you're not a spy for Gaia, here to learn all our secrets?"

She didn't seem affected by the accusation. "How do you know any of us would kill you in your sleep? It's called trust, and like I said before, I can sleep anywhere and just Shadow Travel to your location." Her face grew dark as she spoke. "Do you really think I'd help support Gaia? She's killing my father, the only family I have left. I'm not going to lose him. I promise, I'll do everything I can to get this war over and get you all out to your respective partners." She smirked at Percy "I'd shake your hand…" she trailed off.

He couldn't help but smile back. "Sounds like a deal." Annabeth shot him a furious look, but he ignored it. As long as it meant Gaia would be defeated and the world saved.

The girl nodded and turned to the rest of the gang, he voice dripping with false enthusiasm. So, where does a girl get food around here?

* * *

Well there you go. hope you enjoyed it. let me know about the romantic results of this story, ok?


	4. Madison- ch IV

So sorry this took so long! Homework really is a bitch sometimes! Well, I hope you enjoy- don't worry more is definitely coming. Thanks for being so patient with me!

* * *

It was awkward. So unbelievably awkward. They all watched her with eagle eyes as she maneuvered around the mess hall, grabbing a bottle of water and a can of pringles, settling into a chair with her legs tucked underneath her. "So, what happens now?" She asked her audience.

"We never take our eyes off you until we reach Alaska." Came Brains' immediate reply. Madison sent Athena's daughter a dirty look.

"I was talking to your ringleader, Brains, so why don't you just shut up for now and let the big kids talk, okay?" Her patronizing voice was like a slap to the face.

Madison turned back to Percy, her eyes softening ever so slightly. It didn't go unnoticed by both Percy and Nico. Her eyes flashed to her cousin, suddenly apologetic. "So… what's the plan, Stan? How are we gonna storm the castle?"

"Honestly? We don't know what the plan is. We have no idea what kind a power she's packing, or how guarded the place where she'll rise will be."

_I could easily just Shadow Travel to the spot and give her a poke._ Was what she wanted to say, but she kept her mouth shut. She knew nobody would trust her enough. Especially Brains.

"That is a problem…" She really needed to talk to her cousin. "May I look around deck? I couldn't get a good view before with all the weapons being pointed at me." She was hoping Nico would pick up on…

"I'll go with her." He piped up. Madison's mouth tweaked up ever so slightly. The kid was smarter than he looked. She gave him a half-hearted shrug.

"Whatever."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Madison made the first move. "I'm sorry. For what I said. I want you to know that I'd never, ever give up your secret to anyone. Least of all him. I may be twisted, but there's a line." She chuckled drily.

"You're not twisted. We all have gifts from our parents. Yours just happens to suck more than the rest of us." They both laughed, even though it wasn't funny. "I know you won't tell…. and I know how look at him too." She could hear the smirk in his voice- the butt!

Madison tensed. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. "Yeah, so what? He's pretty good on the eyes. Eye Candy is hard to come by when you've got my kinda 'gift' as you put it. I'm just enjoying the view until this trip is over. I'm not trying to encroach on your territory."

He gave her a dry chuckle. "You think he's mine to protect? To claim?" His face grew sad, so sad that Madison's cold, shriveled heart went out to him and she silently vowed to protect him with everything she had. Hazel too. They were the youngest of the whole group and her family. Well, they were sorta her family.

She almost reached out to pull him to her, to wrap him in her arms and wish away the hellish world he was thrusted in when he was born. Almost. But she knew what would happen if his olive skin brushed her alabaster skin.

"It's getting late, I should probably get down there, find a place to crash til morning." Madison said, her voice thick. Since when did she get emotional? What were these people doing to her?

"You don't have to leave now. We need to plan. Don't let Annabeth get to you, she's really a good person- just territorial." Nico almost sounded… desperate. For her company? No- she must've imagined it.

Madison snorted. "That's an understatement." They both smiled, happy to have found the other. They were both the social outcasts, children of Hades who were unloved and unwanted. "Alrighty then, let's go back- I'll endure the third degree." Together they went back to the mess hall, walking closer than they had been when they left.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short- BLAME MY TEACHERS FOR GIVING ME BUTT-LOADS OF HOMEWORK EVERY DAMN NIGHT!

Okay, sorry. I had to get that out of my system.


	5. Percy- ch V

here we go, after several long weeks... i give you ch 5 enjoy! :D

* * *

"What are we going to do about her? It's not like we can trust her." Annabeth hissed as soon as the Hades children disappeared. "She could kill us all." Percy felt anger curdle in his gut. What was her problem?

"How do we know we can't trust her? She's just like us, Annabeth. A Halfblood that's all alone, trying to find others. Trying to stop the end of the world. I'm Pluto's kid- does that mean I can't be trusted?" Hazel's soft voice caused Annabeth to blush in shame.

"I didn't mean that and you know it. I'm just saying that-"

"I can't be trusted?" Everyone jumped at the sound of Madison's voice. "I'm sorry, but what is your deal? I know I was a bitch when we first met, but seriously? Yeah, I have a curse that doesn't allow me to touch anyone, but do you think it gives me pleasure to have this ability- this curse? Get over yourself, Annabeth Chase. I'm not a threat to anyone here." Something transpired between the two girls- a secret message the Percy couldn't understand for the life of him.

With a huff, Annabeth pushed angrily out of her chair and stormed out, managing to shove Madison's shoulder without touching her skin. "Jesus, girl- do you want to hurt yourself?" The other girl grumbled as she sat down in the Athenian's vacated spot. "Look, I'm sorry that Brains and I bash heads. I know you guys are close to her, and that I'm a total stranger, butting into your world and ruining everything." She glanced briefly at Piper and Jason. "If you want, I'll just leave right now and be done with it." She started to rise again. Percy felt panic claw its way up his throat.

"Wait, we need you!" She stopped at his words, a small smile on her face - and it was worth admitting their weakness just to see her smile. With a start, Percy realized that this was the first time he'd seen her smile. Sure, the corners of her mouth would lift up, but this time her eyes glowed with it; it was indescribably beautiful. Her smile lit up the room, making him feel warm safe. He vowed that instant to do whatever it takes just to make her smile.

"Did you all agree? That I can stay with you guys?"

Percy looked around, making eye contact with everyone, letting them know if they had any objections, they'd better say it now. Nobody had any objections.

She gave them another gentle smile. "Looks like you're stuck with me now." Nico and Hazel both gave her welcoming looks, but the others remained impassive. She put a hand to her brow, frowning at the crusted blood pinched between her fingers. "Look, I'm gross. Do you think I could go to a bathroom and get cleaned up? I'll be out of your hair soon, I promise."

She couldn't have been more wrong. She was gorgeous, her dark chocolate locks framing her alabaster skin, violet eyes winking in the lights, gracing him with that stunning smile. "I'll show you the way." Percy hoped his voice didn't sound as nervous as he felt. Someone shifted behind them, turning their back from the scene, but Percy didn't bother looking. Her eyes glowed warmly, and she nodded softly.

He stood clumsily, almost knocking his chair over. He winced- he must've looked so dumb and lame to her. She giggled quietly, apparently charmed by his dorky behavior. Right then, Percy decided that that was his most favorite sound in the whole world, and that he'd act like a freakin' clown every day for the rest of his life to keep on making her laugh like that if he had to.

When did it suddenly get so hot in here? Percy needed to talk to Leo about the temperature in this place. She gave him a sneaky side smile as he led her towards the bathroom. "I hope you aren't this flustered when you fight." With a gulp, Percy opened the door.

Madison peered into the mirror, her forehead wrinkled in distaste. "Shit! I really look like that? Damn- that hydra sure did a number on me, huh? Jesus, why didn't anyone let me know? Oh, that's right- they all hate me." She grumbled underneath her breath as she yanked toilet paper off the roll, running it underneath the sink.

"You know, some ambrosia and nectar would easily fix that problem." Percy carefully skirted around the topic of all his closest friends hating her.

"You'd think, right? But no! My system… it's like it's protecting me. Obviously, my skin is the most intense way. But also, any kind of ambrosia, nectar, medicine… anything like that. It's the price to pay for being 'invincible.' When I'm hurt badly enough- it's lights out for me."

Percy's stomach dropped to his feet. "Wait- what?" was all he could choke out, he was so shocked.

"The best way I can describe it is… my system stops anything from hurting me. Apparently, ambrosia and nectar fall in this category." She shrugged. "I've come to terms with it, hell it's in my favor." She turned back to her image, wiping at the cut with determination.

"Here. May I?" Percy asked, having no idea what was wrong with him. She frowned, rotating on her heel to face him.

"Are you serious? Do you have some sort of twisted death wish?" She looked hurt, her face closing off, her body language telling him to go stick it where the sun don't shine. "Do you think I am joking about this? If you touch me, you'll _DIE_." Percy's heart clenched.

He carefully took the wet toilet paper from her clenched hand and tenderly began to wipe the blood away. Her skin seemed to so cold, he could feel the chill vibrating off of her. She didn't seem uncomfortable or shivering, but her skin was at least ten degrees lower than it should've been. "What I meant was, all you're doing right now, is permanently smearing blood on your face." She smiled at that, turning her chin so he had a better angle at her cut. "It's not deep, it's just bleeding a ton."

"Goody. Just what I need. How am I supposed to get a room down below when it looks like I've been sliced and diced by some sort of psychopath?" She whined, taking a closer look at her reflection. "Hmmm, what if I tried this… " she muttered, fussing with her hair until it covered the majority of the wound. "How do I look?" She turned to him, fluttering her eyelashes playfully.

"You look… beautiful, Madison." Percy whispered before he could stop himself. Madison's cheeks stained crimson. She became very interested in the tile floor of the bathroom.

"I… I should go… and by the way, I like Maddy better." And with that, she dissolved into shadow, leaving Percy alone in the bathroom, with a small smile on his face.

* * *

a little hint of what's to come! don't give up on me- i WILL get this done, dammit!


End file.
